Everything is Alright
by MewChiiLi
Summary: Based off lyrics from Laura Shigihara's Everything's Alright (To The Moon) OCxGokudera My first multichapter story...actually...my first story over 100 words... please bear with me while I improve my writing skills... Rating may go up...probably not...but a warning just in case
1. Just One Dance

**Chii**: Hey everyone! It's finally here! The first of my three new stories. This story will be updated weekly on Tuesdays (here in the US). I'll be posting my second story next week, so keep an eye out for it.

**Gokudera**: Tch. Stupid woman. You dragged me all the way here for this...

**Chii**: But...I worked really hard on it... *sniffle*

**Gokudera**: Whatever. She doesn't own, me, KHR, To The Moon, or Everything's Alright

* * *

**_Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright_**

I couldn't dance to save my life. Yet, here I was. I knew I should've left earlier, maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess. At the current moment, I'm being glared at by God knows how many fangirls while Gokudera Hayato asked me for a dance. Yes, THE Gokudera Hayato. The troublemaker who arrived late to just about every class yet still got perfect scores to rival my own. The guy who followed around the infamous "No-Good" Tsuna (although I never really thought he was no good) and the school's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. I was in his class. I had never talked to him. He was someone that I refused to associate with. So, why was he asking me to dance with him? I was going to turn him down. Then, I saw the pleading look in his eyes and understood. I couldn't say no.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards what seemed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi. I had to hand it to Gokudera, he was very loyal to the boy. '_Maybe he has a man-crush on him,_' I thought as he stared down the poor kid. With a friend like Gokudera, Sawada must put up with a lot of trouble. He and his group of friends always seem to be involved with whatever new trouble is happening at school, which was odd since he seems so inncoent. I looked over at Sawada. He was dancing with the Sasagawa Kyoko girl. _'They make a cute couple. Go for it Sawada, I'll cheer for you!'_

*cough*

I turned my head only to realize that Gokudera has been trying to get my attention. '_Well that's embarrassing…'_

"Thanks for helping me get rid of those stupid fangirls."

"No problem. They seem like they can be tiresome." _Silence_. "I think they've already given up so I'm going to head home."

"Oi. I asked for a dance woman. At least do that before leaving." I attempted refusal several times, but he was very insistent.

"I…can't dance," I whispered and looked down.

"Then I'll teach you as payment for helping me out back there." I nodded. "Just take a deep breath and follow me." _It's probably my imagination, or maybe the light of the bonfire, but is he…blushing?_

* * *

This takes place during one of those culture festival things where they have a bonfire at the end...not completely sure if that's accurate, but yeah...

**Chii**: Thanks again guys! Please R/R!

**Gokudera**: Oi, send this stupid woman some reviews so she won't suck as much! *covers eyes*

**Chii**: At least Tsu-kun wasn't here to see this...


	2. Accompaniment

**Chii: **Hey guys! I'm back with a longer less crappy chapter!

**Gokudera**: Kill. Me. Now.

**Chii**: Aww~ No need to be like that Gokkun~!

**Gokudera**: Whatever. This stupid woman doesn't own KHR, Laura Shigihara, or To The Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accompaniment**

**_Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight_**

I let out a sigh. There was only one week left before exams, and tutoring Sawada was really starting to stress me out. It wasn't him that was exhausting me though. Nope. It was his out-of-control friends that were dealing all this damage. From my understanding, the mafia was supposed to be a silent, underground crime organization of experienced killers. NOT a bunch of loud, wild teenagers.

I knew about Sawada and his friends being part of the mafia. I'm not as dense as the other students. I would overhear their conversations (not like it's not hard to overhear, they were pretty loud about it). I had witnessed a few explosions and fights for myself. On top of that, it'd take a pretty influential group to not have gotten in trouble by Hibari for the damage they've done to the school. Of course, "Dame Tsuna" was be the last person I expected to be in the mafia. Either he was an amazing actor or the mafia was using him as some kind of bait. Judging by their proud statements and my apparent lack of knowledge on the subject, I assumed it was the latter.

Mafia or not, those friends of his were really distracting. No wonder the poor kid was doing even worse in class. Any attempt to even think would be ruined. This is exactly why I invited him and ONLY him to study at my apartment.

"You can take a break now if you want Sawada-san" I was right. The reason he was doing worse was because of his friends being distracting. Albeit, he was slower to catch on than most students, but with a few step-by-step explanations and some practice he was caught up. I had to admit that Nezu-sensei wasn't very good at teaching. I only did so well because I had the incentive to learn on my own.

"Thank you. Ah… you don't have to be so formal Takahashi-san. You can just call me Tsuna."

"Well then the converse is also true Tsuna. You can just call me Miwako. I'll go get us something to drink. Are you alright with juice?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

I went and got the juice, only to be rushing back to my room at the sound of a crash.

"Tsuna?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine."

"That's good," I said as I came in, "But what was that crashing noise?"

"About that… well ummm…I accidentally ran into this and it fell."

"My violin!" I grabbed the case from his hands and looked it over. "Everything looks okay. Tsuna, please try to be more careful. Well, since it's fine we should get back to work. Ah…here's your juice."

"A-alright." He blushed and looked down. _He's so adorable_. "I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER THAT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"At this rate, you'll be fine for exams next week. You just need to make sure you have no distractions when you study."

"Thanks Miwako. I'll see you tomorrow."

I saw him out the door then ran back to my room. Everything _seemed_ fine with my violin but I wasn't completely sure. I gently took the instrument and its bow out of the case, placed the violin under my chin, and started playing. _G C D E_ . The notes of the song were coming out okay. The violin didn't feel any different. I sighed in relief.

"You aren't half bad."

"Thank Y- …wait… HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"That's irrelevant. Where's Jyuudaime?"

"It's completely relevant!"

"Ugh. Stupid woman. I'll look for him myself."

"You do that. But first, tell me how and why you are in my apartment"

"I heard Jyuudaime say he was going to be here. So I came here. I didn't know you played violin"

"That still does- You know what? Nevermind. I give up. Yes, I play violin. I can also kind of play piano."

"Eh? You have a piano? In this small place?"

"Yes. Yes I do now can you please get out so I can play my violin?" He was getting _really_ aggravating.

"I want to hear you play again."

"I don't like playing for others."

"What if I played with you?" He walked out of my room and towards the piano. He carefully lifted the cover and settled his fingers on the keys. I stared at him in awe. I never thought that Gokudera could be this- gentle? He looked up at me. _Why's he staring at the violin? Oh…right. _I started playing. He caught on to the melody and started playing with me. For that small amount of time, I felt as though we were the only two around. It felt…perfect.

* * *

**Chii**: Well, that's all for now! Please R/R~!

**Gokudera**: Please make her stop!


	3. Omake: Out of the Closet

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I figured I owed you this omake for making you wait for the next chapter. I'll be updating next Tuesday and continue on a new schedule of updating every other Tuesday. I'm still getting used to writing with OCs.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, there would be tons of scenes of the guys in suits. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Omake: Out of the Closet

"Jyuudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to check on you. She didn't hurt you right? Did she insult you?" the silver-haired boy climbed in through the window, tripping over what seemed to be a violin case in the process. A crash sound resonated through the room.

"Tsuna?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Tsuna replied hurriedly. "Gokudera! Go…hide in the closet! She's going to be here any minute!"

Gokudera, like the obedient right-hand man that he is, hid in the closet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER THAT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Miwako. I'll see you tomorrow." Tsuna could only hope that Gokudera can find a way to sneak out of there. Unbeknownst to him, the bomber had fallen asleep whilst they were studying (After making sure that this wasn't an assassination attempt against Tsuna, of course.)

Gokudera woke up to the sound of a violin playing. Forgetting where he was, he stepped out of the closet.

"You aren't half bad."

"Thank Y- …wait… HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" _Crap._

"That's irrelevant. Where's Jyuudaime?"

"It's completely relevant!"

"Ugh. Stupid woman. I'll look for him myself."

"You do that. But first, tell me how and why you are in my apartment"

"I heard Jyuudaime say he was going to be here. So I came here. I didn't know you played violin"

"That still does- You know what? Nevermind. I give up. Yes, I play violin. I can also kind of play piano." _Dodged a bullet there._

"Eh? You have a piano? In this small place?"

"Yes. Yes I do now can you please get out so I can play my violin?" He was getting _really_ aggravating.

"I want to hear you play again."

"I don't like playing for others."

"What if I played with you?" He walked out of the room and, upon seeing it, went towards the piano. He carefully lifted the cover and settled his fingers on the keys. He stared at Miwako, waiting for her to play. After a while he caught on to the melody and started playing with her. It was nice, not that he'd actually admit it to her.

"I came out of the closet."

"So you do like Tsuna?! Well…good for you I guess…but I think that Tsuna likes Sasagawa. Sorry to break it to you. Ah, but that doesn't mean you should give up..fight!"

"No! I meant I came out of your closet! That's why I was here! Stupid woman."

"Excuse me?! And what were you doing in there?!"

"I'm going to go look for the Jyuudaime. Bye." He left.

_How Tsuna can put up with this guy, I'll never know._

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you go! Please R/R as usual!


End file.
